Maximum Ride iPod Challenge
by acap-fax
Summary: I decided to do a Maximum Ride iPod challenge, since everyone's doing it. Tell me what you think of it? Some Fax, so don't read if you're Team Mylan.


iPod challenge:

1. Pick a pairing.

on your iPod, and put it on shuffle.

3. Whenever a song comes on, write a drabble about the theme of the song. You only have as long as the song is. No cheating!

* * *

Break your heart (Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris):

Fang looked at Max flying beside him. She caught him staring, and smiled that special smile. Fang caught an emotion in that smile that made him frown. It was love. As much as Fang wanted Max to be happy and to be with her, she had many flaws. Like the fact she was really stubborn and was sometimes annoying. At some point, they would have a fight, and Fang would leave her. It was inevitable. Fang would always end up breaking her heart.

* * *

I gotta feeling (The Black-Eyed Peas):

As Max and Fang walked into the club, holding hands, a man came up to them. He looked a bit tipsy. Max didn't want to end up like that at the end of the night.

"Go try out the martinis", he drunkenly said.

Fang looked at Max." What do you say? Wanna follow his advice?"

Oh, whatever. She could stop acting like the responsible person she was for one night. Tonight she was going to have fun. "Sure."

After trying out the martinis like the man had said, and having taken a bit more than they should have, they moved to the dance floor. As Max and Fang rocked out to the music, and Fang showed off his amazing dance moves, Max realized it was okay to sometimes let yourself go.

* * *

Live like there no tomorrow (Selena Gomez):

"Will you marry me?"

Max looked at Fang, on one knee with an uncertain expression. Was he crazy? They couldn't do this! They had the flock to take care of. Sure, it would be all nice on the moment, but after? They had a future to think about!

Just go with it, Max, said the Voice. Be happy. You might not even have a future, if you don't save the world. You need Fang.

Well, the voice was always right. And it had a point.

"Yes."

Fang jumped up and pulled me into his arms. I had never felt so happy. Maybe the Voice could even come to the wedding?

* * *

Good Girl (Carrie Underwood):

Max stared at Fang, and unconsciously smiled. He was always getting in trouble, and getting suspended. But she couldn't help loving him.

Fang saw her, and smirked. Another girl conquered. Sure, this one was special (Max rarely fell for anyone) but he didn't think of anything. Girls were so naive. They thought they actually and a chance with him. As if. He only used them. Fang would have thought Max smarter, but she had changed after meeting him. All her friends had tried to dissuade her, but it didn't work. No one could resist the Fangalicious.

* * *

Blow (Ke$ha):

Max entered Fang's house. The party was already in full swing. She walked up to her boyfriend, who was greeting guests as they came, and pecked him on his lips. He smiled.

"You came."

"Of course, I would never miss a party."

She hadn't always been a party girl, but now she was, and it wasn't so bad. No one was unhappy, especially Max.

"Glad you're here." Fang said, snapping Max back to reality.

Max knew that the next morning she would probably remember nothing of this night, but it would all be worth it. It gave Max a change to be herself, and let herself go. She could do whatever she wanted.

* * *

Middle of nowhere (Selena Gomez):

Max sat on a rock at the edge of the cliff, and thought about Fang. She had thought she loved him, that he would keep her safe. How wrong she was. Fang had treated her like no one should ever treat their girlfriend. It was never about what Max wanted, no, it was always Fans who decided. Max hadn't known Fang even had that inside if him.

And now he had left her. Her, and the rest if the Flock. Everyone was broken. She could never had imagined this happening, but here it was, and it was Fang's fault.

She just couldn't help falling for him. It had happened, and look where that got her. She was in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Hold it against me (Britney Spears):

Wow. Fang didn't think Max would ever had worn a dress, if she had known about the looks all the guys would be giving her. But weirdly, she didn't seem to care. She just walked up to him, and boldly said:" I love you. Do you love me back?"

Where was the real Max, and who was this person in front of her? The Max he knew never sound have had the nerve to ask that. Maybe mind-control? No. Angel wouldn't do this.

"We'll? I'm waiting."

"Umm...yes?" Fang glanced at Max.

"You don't seem so sure of yourself." She said.

If this was Max now, he wasn't going to complain.

"Yes", he said strongly.

* * *

(Drop dead) beautiful (Britney Spears ft. Sabi):

Max just couldn't help staring at Fang. He was just so handsome and hot! That hair, those muscles, that smirk... Would he ever go for a girl like Max?

All the girls in the area drooled at him. Max could here some whispering about the fact he had broken up with his girlfriend. Max walked up to him. "Hey."

"Hey. I don't think I've danced with you yet." He arrogantly looked at her, as If he knew he had her and every other girl here wrapped around his finger. Which he did.

* * *

Rock god (Selena Gomez):

Fang wasn't good for her. She had gotten more detentions in the period where she was dating him, than in the time before that. People warned her, but it was useless. Max was hypnotized by Fang. She couldn't help being attracted to him, and his darkness. She wasn't going to get hurt. If he threatened her, she would just kick his butt. And, he always acted sweet around her. He was this whole different person for her.

* * *

Blow me one last kiss (P!nk):

Max glanced at Dylan one last time before walking out his apartment door.

"I hope it works out for your and _Laura."_

The second I stepped out, I felt immensely better. Dylan had always treated me badly, and they fought constantly. He had kept her from being herself.

Now, she was going to go out, and have fun. Find someone who was good for her, and would understand her, unlike Dylan.

She wouldn't let herself get taken over again by a jerk like Dylan. She was free now to do whatever she wanted, and she felt calmer, and no longer confused by her life. She blew one last kiss at Dylan's window before driving away.


End file.
